


Valentine Day's Cake

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [2]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: For the record, Ethan always liked Grayson's ass. They were big and bouncy, and Ethan liked big and bouncy things. Tits, ass, he liked them full.So really, getting weirdly mesmerized by his brother's asshole, especially after they were fucking, couldn't be weirder than the fact they were fucking in the first place. Like, really. Who wouldn't love to see it, the way Grayson's hole was swollen, then there were that thick, twin globes on either side of that wonderful, wonderful hole.So, when Ethan decided to try and rim that hole, Grayson only had himself and his wonderful ass to blame.





	Valentine Day's Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine Day!
> 
> Lol, enjoy this smutty nonsense.

For the record, Ethan always liked Grayson's ass. They were big and bouncy, and Ethan liked big and bouncy things. Tits, ass, he liked them  _full_.

So really, getting weirdly mesmerized by his brother's asshole, especially after they were fucking, couldn't be weirder than the fact they were fucking in the first place. Like, really. Who wouldn't  _love_ to see it, the way Grayson's hole was swollen, then there were that thick, twin globes on either side of that wonderful,  _wonderful_ hole. Really, one does  _not_ have to be  _gay_ to appreciate the wonder that is Grayson's ass.

Of course, when Ethan was  _tempted_ to do something, like holding Grayson's ass open with his both hands (So full, so  _perfect)_ and have his mouth pressing that wonderful, twitching hole, Grayson only had himself to blame.

“Ethan— _Ethan_! What are you _doing_!?”

Ethan kept licking _there_ , the swollen _redness_ that kept unfurling, the _wreckage_ that was his brother’s _asshole_. He was curious, alright. And Grayson's ass was _beautiful_ like this,  _freshly fucked_. Like, really, after having seen it, what else did Grayson expect him to do, _let it be?_

Ass apparently didn’t taste like much of anything, thankfully. Grayson was very _thorough_ in cleaning himself up. Nothing but skin and the saltiness of sweat. And a lot of the lube they used. They actually tasted like cherry, which was _ew, weird_ when mixed with sweat and, well, _ass._ But before Ethan could pull back and process _ew, ew, what am I doing, it’s Grayson’s ass, ew ew ew,_ his twin let out a tired, long moan that sent an electric shock down his dick.

Again.

“Oh God, _God,_ Ethan, please—” Grayson was positively crying now— _again_. Ethan could hear the sobbing and he _begged_ Ethan for—

“Eth—Ethan, please—”

Okay, Ethan couldn’t understand what Grayson was trying to say. One of the moment that he really and truly realized how much of a _myth_ twin telepathy is. He was pulling back, the weirdness already turning into arousal, asking what was Grayson begging for, but then Grayson let out a tortured sound when Ethan’s tongue left Grayson’s ass.

“Ethan, _Ethan,_ d-don’t stop—don’t _fucking_ stop!”

 _Oh_.

_Okay._

So, for a minute there, he didn’t focus on the fact he was _eating_ his brother’s _ass_. No, he was focused on the sounds Grayson makes and thought to himself, _oh this is hot. And kinda fun._

_I want Grayson to keep making that sound._

So he kept at it, licking at Grayson's sensitive hole, listening to him crying but never saying anything like  _stop_. The way Grayson was writhing, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to get away from Ethan's ministration or get close, get  _more,_ was one of the hottest things he'd seen Grayson do all day. And, Ethan also got to bury his face to that wonderful,  _wonderful_ ass, so really, they were both winning here. 

Ethan felt like he could come from Grayson's sound alone. And Grayson's ass on his face.

When Grayson came again with a choked, tortured sound, Ethan almost came too. Ethan looked to his twin's face, thrilled by how red and wet Grayson's face was. This was probably the one type of crying he'd  _love_ to make Grayson do again.  _God, he looked so **fucked**_ **.**

And Ethan was still hard.

So, he pushed together Grayson's wonderful, thick glutes and put his dick between them. He heard Grayson's questioning tone, but there was no protest coming. And really, he's a caring brother. Grayson probably couldn't handle another fucking. He can be nice.

 _Gosh_ , how is Grayson's ass so  _perfect?_ Even sliding his cock through them like this felt so  _good_. 

Grayson was moaning again, but it was much weaker than all of his previous moaning. Which was understandable. It was still hot anyway because Ethan _did that._

It didn't take much for Ethan to come again. He was already on the edge of it. His cum splattered all over the small of Grayson's back, the slope above Grayson's crack. And it was so  _hot_.

Seriously, Grayson's ass needs to stop tempting him like this. Still, no matter how hot he found it, he was so fuckin'  _tired_. He fell straight to the bed, right by Grayson's side. He probably should clean Grayson up, the cum wouldn't be comfortable when it dried up. He kind of didn't want to, because he honestly thought it was almost like  _art_ , but he should. That was the courteous thing to do. He didn't feel like moving yet, though.

He heard Grayson weakly chuckling beside him. Ethan glanced at him, silently questioning. Their twin telepathy seemed to be working this time, since Grayson smiled at him, face still pink and face partially wet, but the smile and the way his eyes were filled with mirth.

"I guess you got your cake for valentine, huh?"

Ethan blinked before he joined in the laughter. He then rolled his body, so he was practically cuddling Grayson, facing him eyes to eyes.

"It was delicious too," Ethan whispered coyly, lips moving in to kiss Grayson's lips. But then, he was stopped by Grayson's hand on his chest.

"Ewww no," Grayson groaned weakly, still slightly chuckling and leaning away, "Your mouth was in my ass!"

"It's your ass!"

"No-oo!"

"Kiss me!"

"Wash your mouth first!"

"Nooo, I want kisses now!"

Ethan puckered his lips exaggeratedly, leaning his head towards his twin, while Grayson kept trying to fend him off, his hand pressing on Ethan's chest. He kept on laughing while trying to fend off Ethan's kisses. Ethan couldn't help but laugh too. 

This is why Grayson is the best date _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> If it got a bit weird there at the end/at some parts, my excuse is that I'm writing this in a little bit of a rush. So there.
> 
> If it's the smut that's terrible, that's because.... I have no excuse anymore at this point, probably.


End file.
